The Day That We Met
by reflections-n-the-rain
Summary: After feeling at bit sad that her favorite series has ended, something amazing happens to her. She earns something great, before realizing it was just a fantasy...but it was a beautiful one. One that made her smile with joy.


"I've found that good things always come to an end." She sobbed.

"Not quite." The boy smiled kindly.

"What do you mean?" She pouted her pink lips.

"Would you like to meet the guy these books are based on?"

"...I wish." She sighed.

"Well, you can." He smiled mischeviousely. "Just close your eyes and spin around once, twice, three times!" He had shouted the last two words.

Raquel found herself spinning on a white cloud. "What the- where am I?! Where am I going?!" She shouted in fear, but he only smiled and waved up at her.

It was only then that she realized it...He seemed to fit the exact description of Tancred Torsson.

She couldn't believe it! She was going to meet him - Charles Bone, Charlie...He would be a young man now, just one year older than her. She laughed merrily and let the white cloud lead her closer to the warm and blinding sun. She was blind for a moment, but then she found that she was flying over oceans. And the next thing, she was standing on cobbled stone steps, a huge church, or cathedral, behind her her back.

She ran the rest of the way and burst through the door of the book shop, forgetting for a moment that she shouldn't have ran so quickly. She took a few gulps of air and straightened up.

She saw him. He had beautiful light blue eyes with a hint of hazel. He was sitting and drinking from a tea cup, and he was looking rather curiously at her..."Charles! Are you Charlie Bone?!"

The answer was clear, he was. "Yes." He hesitated. He wasn't anywhere near as famous as the other British guys, like Rob P., or Asa B., or...And yet, he had a horde of fangirls. He got up to run, but something stopped him. She stood in her spot, just inside the door. Her lip quiverd and tears pooled her eyes. She covered her mouth and began to sob.

So he got up, and walked towards her. He had her sit on the same little table. And then he began to talk. "...You know how...when you first open up a book, there's a disclaimer." He spoke slowly.

"Yes." She knew just what he was talking about.

"Well, I met a woman - not just any woman, but a book author. She met me and, hearing my story...about my life," he peered at her. "My life and the people in it, she began to write. We would meet often, I would sit and chat away...And she would scribble down my words onto a thick notebook. So...But that idiot, the American artist for the American edition," he paused. "He drew my face. I hid myself well, but somehow the secret was out, that there is a real life Charlie Bone. So now I, too have an irrational horde of fans. Both female and male." He expected her to start screaming and suffocating him in a tight hug, but no. She just sat feeling stunned.

"I love you." She said.

He thought about it, letting the words sink in and then, "Thank you." That was genuine. He was often forced to lie, often about his and Olivia's relationship, but he meant it. He was happy, and you could see it in his smile.

They sat and talked for hours, and of course...Olivia was mentioned in one of her questions. Were they dating yet? He said that yes, and then he hesitated before adding that no. He'd done something that upset Olivia, or rather, gotten her angry and she yelled at him for quite a bit. And she began to proceed to toss his things out, forcing him to move back in with his parents. It had to do with another girl, he said.

He also mentioned he was in college, but he didn't say which. Not to hide his location, but she hadn't asked which, so he just didn't tell her. She asked something that he didn't like. He had no problem with the question: how serious is your relationship with her.

"Very," He said. "...Exclusive?" He shrugged. What he didn't like, was the next question: how far had they gone?

VERY FAR, but he wasn't going to say so. He just went pink in the face, covered his mouth and giggled. He tried his best to evade the question, and seeing her knowing smile made him grin too.

Charlie had to go, he said he had to fix things with Olivia. He grinned and waved goodbye.

She walked out of the dark, slilent and empty store. She caught sight of his receding back and drew in a breath.

It was real...He really existed! She smiled up at the sunny sky. And that was when she woke. Tears were falling, but she smiled through them. She brushed them away and got up to make coffee before her father woke. She then had the sudden idea to reach for her favorite book, Charlie Bone and The Time Twister, and began to read as she sipped her choice of beverage - tea.


End file.
